grand_theft_auto_vi6fandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Norton
Dave Norton (1965-Present) is a central character and the deuteragonist to Michael De Santa in Grand Theft Auto VI. Background At some point prior to 2004, Dave Norton began working in the FIB. Norton discovered the whereabouts of well-known bank thief Michael Townley and made a deal with him: to give Trevor Phillips up to the FIB and fake his death in the process, in exchange for letting Norton "kill" him in the upcoming bank heist in Ludendorff, North Yankton, which would advance Norton's career, since he would be killing one of the most wanted men in America. In 2004, during the events of "Prologue," Dave ambushes the heist team as they make their escape. Using a sniper rifle, he shoots Brad Snider and feigns a shot on Michael, but he fails to shoot Trevor, who escapes. Brad dies and Norton allows Michael to provide information to the Bureau in exchange for a new identity, a pension and a relocation to Los Santos. Brad is buried as Michael Townley to aid the ruse, but the official story was that Brad was sent to prison. Some time later, Dave intercepts a letter to Brad. The letter has no name but it came from Sandy Shores; Norton deduces that it was written by Trevor. Assuming Brad's identity he begins corresponding with Trevor, using this as a way to keep track of him. For the next nine years Michael lives in Los Santos under the surname De Santa, with Dave being in touch with him. Norton arrives at Michael's mansion after Michael and his protege, Franklin Clinton, robbed a jewel store, warning the former that this act will attract Trevor. During the events in Grand Theft Auto V Norton's boss Steve Haines learns about Norton's dealings with the trio. Seeing this as an opportunity, Haines uses his position above Norton to coerce him into persuading Michael, Franklin and Trevor to work for the FIB in their battle against the IAA to secure more government funding. Norton begrudgingly accompanies Haines while he briefs the trio about their assignments and even participates along with Steve during a raid on an IAA chemical development facility. As their work against the IAA progresses, Haines becomes increasingly paranoid. After Michael and Franklin break into the FIB Headquarters to eliminate incriminating files, Haines betrays Michael and Norton and attempts to have Andreas Sanchez arrest them, but he is interrupted when they are all surrounded by a crew of IAA agents, a rival FIB team and a battalion of Merryweather soldiers. Haines kills Sanchez and leaves Michael and Norton to die, but they manage to shoot their way out with Trevor's help. After clearing their way to escape, Dave takes a car and drive off, telling Michael not to contact with him until he will be sure he is not followed by any of the organizations. Dave later meets with Haines, who wants to have all three protagonists killed, but Dave manages to dissuade him from having Michael and Franklin killed, but he insists that Trevor must die. Dave and Haines meet with Franklin, who is ordered by Haines to kill Trevor, while Haines' associate Devin Weston also tells Franklin to assassinate Michael. If Franklin chooses to alert both Michael and Trevor, the trio will kill all of their major enemies, including Haines and Weston. Although Trevor suggests killing Dave, Michael again convinces Trevor to let Dave live, as he can help them keep out of suspicion after the assassinations. Afterwards, Dave will send messages to Trevor and Michael, revealing to Trevor that he was the one who sent the emails posing as Brad (as well as telling him to stop causing trouble), and telling the latter that he'll become the new host of The Underbelly Of Paradise after Haines' demise. He also phones Michael to say a final goodbye, and both men conclude the conversation on good terms. During the events in Grand Theft Auto VI In 2015, Dave still a good friend to Michael, comes to help him in his situation revolving around Herwin Bronthson and Mitch Hayes. In the endings 'A Dark Tradegy', 'Something Sensible', 'The Time Has Come' and 'Beauty Turned To Waste', Dave will message Michael to say that one of the protagonists are off the grid and wants to make sure if he wasn't involve in these assassinations, with Michael replying that he wasn't. In Endgame, Dave will come to aid Michael and the rest of the protagonists against Herwin Bronthson. Mission Appearances *Mr De Santa *Michael and Franklin (post mission message) *Dave Norton *Federal Bureau Investigation (boss) *Operation: Return (boss) *Special Treatment (boss) *Underbelly Of Paradise (boss) *High Protocol (boss) *Riot Control (boss) *Pyrric Victory (boss) *No Man's Land (boss) *Interdiction (boss) *Cargo Plane (boss) *Stowaway (boss) *Cliffhanger (boss) *Cut Shark (boss) *For the Police (boss) *For The Bikers (boss) *For the Swamp (boss) *FIB Agent *Arrested Development (boss) *Political Rival (boss) *The Deal (boss) *North Yankton Heist *Goodbye, North Yankton *Return To North Yankton (post mission call) *Mansion *One Card Left To Play (post mission message) *Celerium (boss) *Call And Collect (boss) *Final Interview (boss) *Out Of Agency (boss) *Direction (boss) *Al Asad (boss) *Wedding Day *Movie Premiere *White House Down *A Dark Tradegy (post mission message/optional) *Something Sensible (post mission message/optional) *The Time Has Come (post mission message/optional) *Beauty Turned To Waste (post mission message/optional) *Endgame Category:Characters Category:Mission-givers